


She-ra Oneshots (mainly catradora)

by Laz94



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25024651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laz94/pseuds/Laz94
Summary: She-ra oneshots! I'm not very good at writing so if you have any suggestions feel free to comment!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	She-ra Oneshots (mainly catradora)

After Primes failed attempt at destroying the universe, the best friend squad left almost immediately to bring magic back to the rest of the universe. All that time in space gave Catra time to think. Alot of time to think actually, more than she liked. 

She reflected on her past actions the good, but mostly the bad. But on the very rare occasion she remembered a good memory, it was always in her youth, and adora was almost always with her.

_They had just finished a training excersize. Neither Catra nor adora could have been older than 14. As new Junior Cadets they should have been prepared for the possibility of getting hurt. But apparently, catra wasnt. She had gotten a large cut on her forearm, nothing serious, but still quite deep. She fought through the pain. Trying to impress Adora no doubt. Show her how strong and brave she was._

_"Catra! What happened?!" Adora held the wounded arm in her hands._

_"Its not as bad as it looks okay! Just a little cut is all" she tried holding back her tears. But as she knew, she couldnt hide her emotions from Adora. Shes never been able to._

_"I know you're lying Catra, hold on, I'll go get some bandages." Catra waited in the locker room. Adora returned a few minutes later with bandages to wrap the cut._

_"I had to steal them from Octavia, she had some left over supplies from when you scratched her eye." The hoarde was never keen on first aid. Even simple first aid. If you were injured you dealt with it like a soldier and pushed through or you were mocked by the rest of your team for being weak._

" _Thanks Adora." She rubbed the back of her neck and looked away. "I appreciate the help."_

_Adora looked at her, wide eyed. "Aw, you do?" She had finished placing the bandages at this point._

_"Dont look at me like that!" Catra giggled and pushed Adora to the ground. They rolled on the floor laughing. Catra was soon pinning adora to the ground, she stopped laughing and looked at adora. She felt warm inside. She always felt warm and safe with Adora. She hoped that feeling never went away. Hoped that Adora would stay with her forever. Adora stopped giggling, realizing that catra was staring at her._

" _what?" Adora asked, raised an eyebrow and smirked._

_"N-nothing!" Catra started lifting herself off of Adora. And began to walk away, flustered._

_"Hey wait up Catra!" Adora yelled. When she finally caught up she lightly pecked Catras cheek. Catras hair stood up, her tail was perked._

_"Feeling a little flustered Catra?"_

_"N-no!" She started to run_

_"Liar!" Adora laughed and ran after her._

Catra smiled at the memory. Without a sound adora walked into the room. "What are you smiling about?" She laid next to her on the bed. Admiring the smile on her girlfriends face.

"Oh nothing. Just thinking." She felt that warmth again. The feeling she had when she was a child. For such a long time all she felt was cold. But shes with Adora again. The warmth is back. And it's not going to leave again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic on Ao3! I'm not a very good writer, or an organized one. So I'm open to constructive criticism if you have any! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
